


The Best Thing

by venomPunk



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fan Comics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



Dear @26stars

I know you probably wanted something...written, but I hope this will also make you happy. I hope you have a wonderful holiday :)

[Here is gift :)](https://andromachete.tumblr.com/post/638548595263602688/dear-loved-the-stars-too-fondly-i-know-you)


End file.
